1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications. In particular, it relates to resource management of registrations in multi-communication sessions.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
A variety of services and applications may be made available to users of a wireless communication system. Services (e.g., streaming video, streaming music, and news feeds) and applications (e.g., online games) may require a user of the wireless communication system to register with a server or a provider of such services and applications. For example, the user may wish to access a streaming video feed. In order to access the streaming video feed, the user may provide an identifier which may allow a server within the wireless communication to determine if the user may access to the streaming video feed. In another example, the user may register with a server before playing an online game. The user may be required to register with a server or a service provider for each service or application in use. The multiple registrations may affect the performance and/or the bandwidth of the wireless communication system. Adjusting the method in which users perform multiple registrations to minimize the affect on the performance and/or the bandwidth of the wireless communication system is desirable.